Harry Potter and the Long Cold 6th Year
by ElviraPotter
Summary: A mysterious phonecall? O.W.L.'s scores? Petunia's secret? Hermione leaving? It could end up in the worst year Harry could ever have. Emotions rise. Pop culture takes its part. People are dying! Rated PG-13 for some s
1. Morning Owls

Harry Potter and the Long, Cold 6th Year  
  
Chapter 1: Dreadful Dursley Days  
  
Harry Potter lay awake on his bed. So many essays, Harry thought as he wrote down the ingredients to an aging potion. I wish I could give Snape an essay to remember. Harry looked outside for any mysterious flying objects. "Hedwig, where are you?" said Harry aloud. Harry opened up his window in disgust. Hedwig's trips rarely took this long. At the rate this was going, you'd expect Hedwig to be taking a long trip to Australia. "Come on, Hedwig." said Harry impatiently. A few seconds later, a broad white bird flew in with packages and letters. "Thank you, Hedwig. You got me worried there for a second. Let's see what you got me." Harry took a large package from Hedwig that was from his best friend, Ron. He opened the enclosed message that had a number of ink stains on it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's your summer? Mine's not as great as I wanted it to be. Mum's been crying all the time because that little brat, Percy, won't show up. I wish she understood that Percy is a slimy git! It's really about time.  
Have you gotten your O.W.L.'s scores yet? I got Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and for some reason, Potions. I got E's in everything else. Yes, even Divination. Hermione's just told me she got Outstanding in everything! I'm not surprised. Now we'll know who the next Head Girl is going to be.  
I resigned from being a Prefect a few weeks ago. Can't wait until I find out who the new one's going to be! However, I really missed bossing around the firsties. Hermione's really ticked off about it. Oh well. That's just too bad for her.  
Well, that's really just about it. See you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed as he opened up the package. Inside was the funniest thing Ron had ever came up with-he got him the Skiving Snackbox Collection! It had its own red metal lunchbox engraved Skiving Snackbox by Fred and George Weasley, and inside was something that looked like a purple and orange apple, a number of vegetables, a sandwich, a piece of cake, and a full butterbeer bottle. There was also a scruffy letter from Fred and George.  
  
Harry-  
  
Inside this marvelous lunchbox is our whole collection of Skiving Snackboxes. The orange and purple thing you know about. The vegetables our what we call Vicious Vile Vegetables, which give you temporary diseases such as pneumonia, measles, mumps, and diarrhea. The cake is something we like to call Coughy-Cake. One bite gives you a full blast of influenza! Amazing, huh? The sandwich is called Chicken-Pox Surprise. I think we all know what this gives you.Last but not least is what is in the bottle of butterbeer. It's something we like to call Cardiac Cola. One sip gives you 5 minutes of heartburn. Enjoy!  
  
-Fred and George Weasley  
  
Harry laughed aloud as he put down the letter. The stuff may fool the professors at Hogwarts, but the Dursleys won't care about you being sick. Harry sighed and he noticed that it was already 7:00 AM. Just about time for Aunt Petunia to yell at you for a start. Harry jumped as he heard Aunt Petunia stomp up the stairs. Before she even got a chance to knock on Harry's door, Harry leapt out dressed and clean. "Come downstairs, Harry," said Aunt Petunia. "Now." Judging by the tone, Harry could tell Aunt Petunia was angry. 


	2. Aunt Petunia's Secret

"So." said Petunia in a cross tone. She dragged Harry downstairs by the ear. "So.have you anything to explain?" "Uh." said Harry. By that time, Uncle Vernon came in the room. "Boy," said Vernon, "Last night.someone called. Left a message on the answer machine.Petunia.Lead him over." Petunia brought Harry to the answer machine and it started to play a cold, high voice. "I am coming my preciousss." it said, "I am coming for you, my preciousss." Harry tried to keep himself from laughing. He remembered that when he was 10, he had reading group with his class and they read all three Lord of the Rings. "It's probably just a prank," said Harry. Harry then tried to remember whose voice that was. After a few seconds, one thing came up in his mind- Voldemort! "But that voice sounds awfully.familiar." "Oh," said Uncle Vernon, "How?" "Well, it sounds sort of like.like.Voldemort," said Harry. Voldemort came out in the softest whisper. "Sorry? Can you say that a little louder?" "Voldemort." Uncle Vernon's big, beefy face turned purple. "But-but people of y-your kind don't have t-telephones, d-do they?" said Vernon in fear. "Well, he could've found one anywhere. He could've apparated." said Harry. Vernon chuckled, but in panic. "I'm sorry? What's this ruddy 'apparated' thing about?" said Vernon. "Oh, it's how you-know-whats travel, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia looking up from her magazine. Harry stared at Petunia. Last year she claimed to know what a dementor was, but he had no idea she knew about apparition! "Aunt Petunia.I had no idea." said Harry. "The summer after your no good mother graduated from that-that school," said Aunt Petunia in a nasty temper. "She would talk about this apparition test that she took. The day after that, she would apparate everywhere she wanted to go. It was too bloody annoying." Both Harry and Uncle Vernon looked at Aunt Petunia oddly. Vernon was turning from purple to a creamy white. Harry felt as if Petunia was hiding something from them. "Harry, come here.Vernon, please don't follow us," said Aunt Petunia. She dragged Harry into the old cupboard. "Harry.It's about time I told you that I'm a squib. Well, that's what your mother I never really hated your mother actually." Harry looked at Aunt Petunia. "You didn't?" said Harry. "Never, Harry. Only then, I met your uncle, Vernon. His father didn't want him getting into anything funny because.they're Catholics. Your uncle's grandfather is the Pope. Your uncle was taught that witchcraft is the worst thing ever. I wanted to be like your mother, a witch. Then I met Vernon and I had to pretend to hate your mother. That's why you were brought up this way, Harry. Now, let's get out of here before your uncle gets worried."  
  
Once the argument was over, Harry went upstairs. He decided to finish opening his birthday presents and letters. He went for the letter that said O.W.L.'s on the front in bold, green handwriting.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
In this letter are your O.W.L. scores. These will take impact on your future. We do these by letter grade, so we'll tell you what N.E.W.T. classes you'll be taking.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Potions: O Charms: O Transfiguration: O Herbology: E Astronomy: A Divination: D Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
N.E.W.T. classes for 7th year:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Potions Charms Transfiguration Herbology Care of Magical Creatures Astronomy  
  
See you next term,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry stared at his O.W.L.'s in disbelief. He was qualified to be an Auror! Harry jumped up and down. Then, Dudley opened the door. "Mum! Harry's happy!" he said. Aunt Petunia yelled, but Harry knew she didn't mean to. "Shut up, Harry!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry stopped jumping and he closed the door in Dudley's face. He went back to his bed and lay down. 


End file.
